Królowie Grobowców
Królowie Grobowców -''' ' są nieśmiertelnymi władcami Nehekhary, starożytną ludzką cywilizacją, która utworzyła wielkie i potężne imperium około dwa tysiące pięćset lat przed narodzinami Sigmara Młotodzierżcy i założeniem Imperium Człowieka. Dawno temu, w mrocznych i zapomnianych czasach, cywilizacja Nehekhary stała się światłem w mroku i szczytem osiągnięć ówczesnej ludzkości. Złoty wiek, w którym miasta emanowały majestatem i chwałą. Potężne armie strzegące granic, a na szczycie potężni Władcy uważani za bogów pośród ludzi. Ale nawet tak potężne imperium musiało kiedyś upaść. Podczas jednej żałobnej nocy poprzez olbrzymi akt zdrady i potężnej magii. W ciągu tej jednej nocy całe życie uschło i umarło, a na miejsce żywych nadeszli umarli. Nawet gdy cała ta starożytna cywilizacja pogrążyła się pod piaskiem, a żyzne równiny zmieniły się w rozpaloną pustynię, Królowie Grobowców ponownie obudzili się z głębokiego snu. Wznosząc się z pradawnych sarkofagów, zmumifikowani władcy Nehekhary obudzili się z pragnieniem władzy, podboju i zemsty odczuwalnym równie mocnym jak za życia. Nadchodzą, by odzyskać to, co słusznie należało do nich, przy pomocy niezliczonych legionów wyłaniających się spod piasku sług. Pradawni i bezlitośni wobec tych co ich lekceważą i biada tym co im staną na drodze w ich wiecznym dążeniu do potęgi i władzy. Historia Starożytne królestwo Nehekhary było najpotężniejsze z istniejących ludzkich królestw. Według mitów i legend, w czasach przed ludzkością, bogowie chodzili po świecie jako śmiertelnicy. Gdy bogowie pustyni pierwszy raz zstąpili na ziemię, napotkali armie demonów i innych plugawych stworzeń. Bitwy ciągły się setki lat. W prastarych inskrypcjach zapisano, że Ptra, bóg Słońca i najwyższy z bogów panteonu, poprowadził ostateczną bitwę przeciwko siłą ciemności. Jadąc olśniewającym złotym rydwanem, odpędził ciemność. Nawet najpotężniejsze Demony pierzchały przed boskim światłem. Bogowie zwyciężyli, a zło uciekło na północ by uniknąć zagłady. Legendy mówią, że pustynni bogowie przekształcili jałowe pola bitew w zielone królestwo i rządzili tam przez tysiące lat. Aż do narodzin ludzi. Mówi się, że ludzie zostali uprzywilejowani przez niebiosa, a Ptra osobiście obdarzył ich swoim błogosławieństwem i żyznym królestwem, które później nazwano Nehekhara. Wraz z zawartym przymierzem, Bogowie nauczali ludzi, przekazując im całą wiedzę jakiej potrzebowali by się rozwijać. Tak narodziła się cywilizacja Nehekhary. '''Powstanie Settry (od -2500 do -2460 IC)' Przez stulecia rozwoju Nehekhara zmieniła się w potężną cywilizacje. Jej lud budował wspaniałe miasta z białego kamienia i rzeźbionego marmuru. Zbudowali rozległe drogi i floty statków, aby połączyć każde miasto z sąsiadami. Potężni królowie, których każdy kaprys był prawem, rządzili ludem. Ogromne armie broniły miast i niszczyły bezlitośnie każdego kto wystąpił przeciwko królom. Największym z tych miast było Khemri, miasto królów, a zgodnie z tradycją kto nim rządził, uważany był za króla całej Nehekhary. Pozostałe miasta były rządzone przez pozostałych królów, lecz każdy z nich był winien hołd i lojalność wobec władcy Khemri. Razem królowie ci podporządkowali plemiona w okolicznych krajach, odepchnęli hordy Zielonoskórych, które nękały granicę i rządzili od zachodnich pustyń Arabii do wschodniego Morza Strachu. W szczycie potęgi ziemie Nehekhary rozszerzyły się na ziemię barbarzyńskich królestw na dalekiej północy, sięgały tak daleko na południe aż po pierwotne dżungle Południowych Krain, a nawet tak daleko na wschodzie wchodząc swoim panowaniem na Mroczne Ziemie. Armie królestwa przemaszerowały przez świat, podbijając wszystko co napotkały na swej drodze, a olbrzymie floty terroryzowały Wielki Ocean. Chociaż Nehekhara i jej miasta zwiększały swój rozmiar, bogactwo i wpływy, Królowie pragnęli coraz większych wpływów. Doprowadziło to do konfliktów wewnętrznych między konkurującymi władcami. W następnych latach Korona Nehekhary, symbol władzy nad całą Wielką Ziemią, przechodziła z króla na króla. Był to czas gdy wielu Królów powstawało i upadało. Było ich tak wielu, że większość z nich zostało zapomnianych, żaden z nich nie mógłby zdobyć na tyle władzy by przywrócić równowagę. Miasta odwróciły się od siebie i rozpoczęły bratobójczą walkę. Bez silnej centralnej władzy Nehekhara stała się słaba i podatna na ataki z zewnątrz. Miasto Lybaras zostało całkowicie zniszczone przez skaliste stworzenia, które przyszły z południowej dżungli. Hordy Zielonoskórych i barbarzyńców z północy zalały granicę, grabiąc bezkarnie nie napotykając żadnego znacznego oporu. Na domiar złego kraj został dotknięty suszami i zarazą. Żadna armia, wyczerpana wojną, głodem i chorobą, nie miała szans, na powstrzymanie upadku samotnie, ale aroganccy i nieufni królowie odmówili pomocy skupiając się na własnych rywalach i ambicjach. Pierwsza wielka cywilizacja ludzkości stanęła na krawędzi przepaści. Upadek był blisko, ale nadszedł Settra. Settra Wielki Ze wszystkich królów Nehekhary żaden nie mógł się równać splendorowi, okrucieństwu i arogancji Settry, nowo koronowanego Króla Khemri. Był człowiekiem próżnym i egoistycznym, domagał się nie tylko posłuszeństwa poddanych, ale także absolutnej adoracji. Jednak Settra nie był głupcem, a kiedy wysłuchał swojego kapłana, uświadomił sobie, że tylko przywódca, który zyska szacunek Bogów, pozyska także szacunek ludzi. W tym celu król Settra, sam wśród wszystkich królów Nehekhary, złożył hołd starożytnym Bogom. Na początku swego panowania nakazał odnowienie świątyń i wzniesienie wspaniałych posągów na ich cześć. W pierwszą rocznicę swojej koronacji Settra błagał bogów, aby przywrócili Khemri do dawnej świetności i dali mu siłę do podboju swoich rywali, poświęcając własne dzieci w wielkim rytuale, aby pokazać swoje zaangażowanie i udowodnić swoją wartość. Następnego dnia Wielka Rzeka wylała po raz pierwszy od kilku dziesięcioleci. Wraz z wodami choroby zostały zmyte z Khemri, a ziemia wydała takie plony jakich nie pamiętał żaden żyjący człowiek. Było to znak dla kleru ale i dla prostych ludzi, że Settra został rzeczywiście wybrany przez Bogów. Settra stał się pierwszym królem-kapłanem, władcą ludzi, ale i wybrańcem Bogów. Settra był utalentowany strategiem i wielkim wojownikiem, który walczył u boku legionu swego ojca przez wiele lat przed wstąpieniem na tron Khemri. Był bezwzględnym przywódcą, a jego wyczucie taktyczne i strategiczne dorównywało tylko odwadze i umiejętnościom walki. Jedno po drugim miasta-państwa upadały u stóp Settry. Najpierw miasto-państwo Numas, znane jako Miasto Skarabeuszy, upadło przed jego potęgą. Wówczas portowe miasto Zandri poddało się, a przy każdym zwycięstwie pod jego sztandar przybywało więcej wojowników. Wkrótce Settra dowodził największą i najbardziej pobożną armią, jaką Nehekhara kiedykolwiek widziała. Ogromne legiony żołnierzy zaprawionych w boju przemaszerowały przez przez cały kraj niszcząc tych którzy nie podali się jego woli. Z czasem wszyscy królowie zostali pokonani, a Nehekhara została zjednoczona. Złoty wiek Niewielu rywali pojawiło się, by sprzeciwić się wielkiemu królowi, a ci nieliczni, którzy to zrobili, zostali bezlitośnie zmiażdżeni, albo jego własnymi rękami, albo przez jego osobistego i imponującego czempiona, Herolda Nekapha. Agenci Settry wykorzenili i stłumili wszelkie ślady sprzeciwu i buntu, który zagroziłby stabilności królestwa. Wkrótce nikt nie odważył się nawet pomyśleć o sprzeciwieniu się Królowi Królów. Settra stał się władcą całej zjednoczonej Nehekhary. Chociaż Settra był bezwzględnym i tyranicznym władcą, Wielkie Ziemie wkroczyły w złoty wiek dobrobytu i potęgi. Zniszczone wojną miasta szybko zostały odbudowane, a wiele wspaniałych pomników wzniesiono nie tylko dla Bogów, ale także dla ukazania wielkiej potęgi Nehekhary. Jednak Settra nie zadowalał się jedynie odtwarzaniem królestw swoich przodków. Armie podbijały i niewoliły w imię ich pana. Flota wojenna Settry pustoszyły nadmorskie królestwa, siejąc terror w odległych krainach. Do ojczyzny zwożone były olbrzymie bogactwa z miejsc tak odległych jak Lustria. Nehekhara osiągnęła szczyt swojej potęgi za rządów Settry, a jego imię budziło lęk na całym świecie. Ale nic nie mogło zaspokoić ambicji i głodu podbojów Settry. Ogromne królestwo rozciągało się daleko, ale mimo wszystkich zwycięstw i osiągnięć, Król-kapłan był niezadowolony. Mówi się, że w czterdziestym roku jego panowania, z pierwszymi oznakami starości, Settra stał na szczycie Czarnych Gór, na skraju swego ogromnego imperium i badał wszystko, co posiadł i podbił. Potem odwrócił się i spojrzał na odległe krainy leżące po drugiej stronie góry i ryknął z gniewu. Z gorzkim rozczarowaniem Settra zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet gdyby miał żyć sto lat, nadal świat byłby poza jego zasięgiem. Settra gotował się z wściekłości, ponieważ wiedział, że pewnego dnia zostanie pokonany nie przez śmiertelnego wroga, ani przez żadną armię, ale przez okrutny upływ czasu i własną śmiertelność. Settra wiedział, że jego marzenia o globalnym podboju były nieosiągalne w jego śmiertelnej długości życia i chociaż płomienie ambicji zapłonęły jasno w jego sercu, jego ciało uschło i zawiodło go, zanim jego wizja zostanie spełniona. Co gorsza, Settra wiedział, że śmierć może okraść go ze wszystkiego, co osiągnął. Jego ziemie, jego lud i jego moc. W swojej arogancji ślubował, że grób go nie pochwyci i rozpocznie przemianę swojego królestwa. Kult Zmarłych (-2460 do -2000 IC) Settra miał obsesję na punkcie odkrycia sekretów nieśmiertelności, aby mógł rządzić swoimi ziemiami przez całą wieczność. Dążąc do wiecznego życia, Settra założył kult pogrzebowy i zażądał, aby jego najmądrzejsi i najpotężniejsi kapłani poświęcili się odkrywaniu tajemnicy nieśmiertelności. Kapłani Khemri zrobił to, co im kazała Settra, i przez lata warzyli mikstury, recytowali zaklęcia i podróżowali po nieznanych krainach w poszukiwaniu tajemnicy, jak pokonać śmierć. W swoich badaniach kapłani wiele się nauczyli i użyli swoich mocy, by przedłużyć życie Settry o wiele ponad normę. Nie mogli jednak powstrzymać upływu czasu w nieskończoność, po prostu odkładali to, co nieuniknione, podczas gdy śmiertelne ciało ich pana stawało się coraz bardziej kruche. Kapłani z kultu oczywiście nie chcieli ujawnić tych ograniczeń Settrze, którego gniew był legendarny. Więc kontynuowali swoje studia. Kapłani podróżowali przez wiele lat po całym świecie. Studiowali wszystkie aspekty śmierci, a przez te lata wiele się nauczyli, a ich moc rosła. Wykorzystując swoją tajemną wiedzę, również przedłużyli swoje życie. Nauczyli się, jak chronić ciało przed rozpadem, aż sztuka mumifikacji została doprowadzona do perfekcji. Z upływem lat, hieromanci z kultu pogrzebowego zaczęli nawet eksperymentować z wykorzystaniem Wiatrów Magii. Piramida Settry Chociaż dokonali niesamowitych postępów, nie przyniosły one oczekiwanego skutku. Prawdziwa nieśmiertelność była poza ich zasięgiem. Ogromny był gniew Settry, chociaż magia kapłanów utrzymywała go przy życiu więcej niż normalnego człowieka to jednak nie mogli zapobiec śmierci. Jednak Kult pogrzebowy zgromadził ogromną wiedzę na temat magicznych zaklęć i rytuałów, które jak twierdzili, mogą wypełnić lukę pomiędzy światem śmiertelników, a Królestwem Dusz. Wierzyli, że dzięki starannym przygotowaniom i właściwym inkantacjom możliwe jest, że umarli powrócą do życia w niezniszczalnych ciałach, choć może to zająć wiele wieków, aby doskonalić i wykonać niezbędne rytuały. Pozostawiony bez żadnego innego wyboru, Settra nakazał zbudowanie ogromnego pochówku, aby jego ciało mogło odpocząć, dopóki kult nie zakończy pracy i odrodzi się w wiecznej egzystencji, której tak bardzo pragnął. Gdy Settra leżał umierający, pełen gniewu i dumy aż do ostatniego tchnienia, Kapłan obiecał mu złoty raj, którym po przebudzeniu będzie rządził przez miliony lat. W końcu Settra umarł. Potężne zaklęcia nałożono na jego zwłoki i został zabalsamowany w wielkim rytuale. Chronione przed rozkładem ciało Settry zostało pochowane w potężnym sarkofagu w sercu majestatycznej piramidy z białego kamienia. Piramida była ogromna i wznosiła się nad miastem Khemri. Był to największy i najwspanialszy pomnik jaki kiedykolwiek powstał w Nehekharze, ponieważ ani przed ani po Settrze nie było nikogo tak potężnego. Wszystkie jego skarby, wraz z jego najbardziej lojalnymi sługami i ochroniarzami, zostały również pochowane w jego piramidzie. Potężne legiony Settry, które na jego rozkaz poszerzały jego królestwo, znajdowały się głęboko pod nim w kolosalnych grobowcach. Lojalni aż do śmierci żołnierze zostali pogrzebani żywcem czekając na Dzień Przebudzenia, kiedy Settra wróci i ponownie poprowadzili ich na wojnę. Na czele żałobnej procesji kroczył Nekaph, najbardziej lojalny sługa Settry, zmumifikowany po prawej stronie ukochanego króla. Przez tysiące lat kapłani z Khemri zajmowali się grobowcem i przygotowywali go do Dnia Przebudzenia. Żaden grób przed lub od tego czasu nie miał tak potężnych hieroglifów i inkantacji ochronnych, które na nim spoczywały. W tym czasie kapłani Kultu Grobowego nadal rozwijali swoje zrozumienie magicznych zaklęć w nadziei na ostateczne odkrycie sekretów nieśmiertelności i doprowadzenie do zmartwychwstania Settry. Czas Królów Po śmierci Settry przybyło i odeszło wiele dynastii. Jednak bez surowej kontroli Settry i bezlitosnego przywództwa żaden pojedynczy Król-Kapłan nie był w stanie rządzić całą Nehekharą. W ten sposób poszczególne miasta rywalizowały ze sobą o bogactwo i status. Chociaż Nehekhara nie powróciła do totalnej wojny domowej, takiej jak w Czasach Walki, potyczki pomiędzy sąsiednimi miastami nie były niczym niezwykłym. Podczas tej wielowiekowej ery, znanej jako Czas Królów, granice Nehekhary zmieniały się tak samo jak zmieniające się wydmy. To, co istniało, to państwo feudalne, w którym władza i terytorium były określane siłą broni. Król był tak potężny, jak jego armie. I ta sytuacja trwała przez wieki. Chociaż ekspansja Wielkiej Krainy nie przebiegała w takim samym tempie, jak za panowania Settry, co jakiś czas król-wojownik rozszerzał swoje królestwo, albo podbijając sąsiadów, albo pacyfikując niektóre z dzikich ziem otaczających Nehekharę. Armie wysoce zdyscyplinowanych wojowników i przerażających rydwanów walczyły przeciwko wrogom. Na zachodzie surowi pustynni nomadzi zostali podporządkowani, a ich wodzowie zostali oświeceni przez wielką cywilizację Nehekhary. Na północy i południu Królowie-Kapłani toczyli wiele bitew przeciwko plemionom Zielonoskórych, barbarzyńców i Jaszczuroludziom . Wojny te przyniosły bogactwo, a niewolnicy pracowali jak mrówki, przenosząc bogactwa z podbitych ziem. Złoto zabrano z warowni brodatych krasnali, drogocenne klejnoty z gadzich świątyń, egzotyczny kamień z odległego Kataju i świeżych niewolników z prymitywnych ziem na północy, które pewnego dnia stały się znane jako Imperium. Niemal cały ten podbity majątek został przeznaczony na zgromadzenie większych legionów i na budowę coraz bardziej okazałych grobowców i pomników. Kult Grobowy Rośnie w Siłę Wszyscy Królowie Nehekhary dzielili tę samą żądzę bogactwa i władzy. Mieli tą samą ambicję by osiągnąć życie wieczne i panować po kres czasów. Jednak podobnie jak w przypadku Settry, nikt nie mógł uciec przed śmiercią, więc utrzymywali kult pogrzebowy, aby ich obudził po śmierci. W tym czasie rosła siła i wpływ Kultu Grobowego. Pierwsze pokolenie kapłanów, których umiejętności były stosunkowo małe, zmarło po przedłużaniu sobie życia daleko ponad normę. Przekazali swoją wiedzę następnym pokoleniom, którzy prześcignęli ich zarówno w mądrości, jak i wiedzy. W ten sposób wiedza Kultu gromadziła się, aż piąte pokolenie kapłanów odkryło sekrety wiążące ich dusze z ciałami i nie umarło. Po długich latach wytrwałości i niekończących się badań, w końcu odkryli sekrety życia wiecznego i chociaż nie udoskonalili koniecznych zaklęć, zdolnych obudzić zmarłych Królów ze snu, były one w ich zasięgu. Jednakże kapłaństwo, którego członkowie znani byli jako Lisz-Kapłani, bardzo starało się utrzymać swoją wiedzę w tajemnicy. Zdobyli bezprecedensową władzę i cieszyli się panowaniem nad ziemiami. Kapłani zrozumieli, że dopóki Królowie potrzebowali Kultu Grobowego, aby rozbudzić ich po śmierci, nic się nie zmieni i będą mogli prowadzić swoją działalność na wieczność.Podczas gdy Lisz-Kapłani kontynuowali rozwijanie swoich magicznych zaklęć, byli świadkami wzlotu i upadku dynastii, a jednak oni sami nie umierali. Jednak w miarę upływu wieków Lisz-Kapłani zaczęli odkrywać nieprzyjemną różnicę między życiem wiecznym, a wieczną młodością. Powstanie Nekropoli Nehekhara stał się społeczeństwem całkowicie opętanym śmiercią i nieśmiertelnością. Bóstwa takie jak Djaf, Bóg Umarłych i Usirian, Bóg Podziemia, stały się tak szeroko czczone jak Ptra, Król Bogów. Czaszki i szkielety stały się powszechnymi symbolami nieśmiertelności i wiecznego życia, a takie motywy zdobiły ich tarcze, sztandary i rydwany. Wielcy wojownicy byli nagradzani nie bogactwem i luksusami życia, ale obietnicą zmumifikowania po śmierci i szansy udziału w wiecznym panowaniu swego pana. Zmieniała się nie tylko kultura, ale też Kult Grobowy urósł w siłę. Wraz z rozkwitem obsesji na punkcie śmierć architektura i krajobraz Wielkiej Krainy również uległy nieodwracalnym zmianom. Każdy Król-Kapłan zażądał, aby jego piramida przewyższyła jego poprzedników, aby udowodnić swoją wyższość. Chociaż nikt nie miał odwagi, by przekroczyć majestat Wielkiej Piramidy Settry. Wznoszono coraz większe pomniki ku czci osiągnięć królów. Posągi tytanów zostały wyrzeźbione, aby strzegły szczątków, zapewniając im bezpieczeństwo przez całą wieczność. Wkrótce wszystkie wysiłki ludzi zostały zużyte na budowę i utrzymanie nekropolii. Inżynierowie Nekrotektu kierowali budową, gdy Lisz-Kapłani nadzorowali rytuały mumifikacji, o których wierzyli królowie, że pewnego dnia doprowadzą ich do zmartwychwstania. Wkrótce pomniejsza szlachta domagała się podobnych obrzędów. Wkrótce wokół piramid królewski pojawiło się mrowie mniejszych. W ciągu stuleci, setki królewskich dynastii i ich armii były chowane w potężnych grobowcach. Nie szczędzono żadnych kosztów, torując drogę do nieśmiertelności, a splendor, bogactwo i moc Nehekhary zapierały dech w piersiach. Jednak nikt nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że cały ten majestat zostanie zniszczony przez jednego człowieka. Wielka Zdrada: Nagash Nekromanta (-2000 do -1151 IC) Upadek Nehekhary i tragiczne zniszczenie jej ludu spowodowały ambicje szalonego kapłana zwanego Nagash. Jako pierworodny syn króla Khetepa z Khemri, Nagash został przekazany na nauki do Kultu Grobowego, podczas gdy jego młodszy brat, Thutep na tron po śmierci ojca. Nagash był wyjątkowo zdolnym uczniem, a dzięki swoim talentom i dziedzictwu szybko stał się jednym z Najwyższych Kapłanów, ale to nie zaspokoiło jego pragnienia władzy. Wypełniony dumą i chciwością Nagash pożądał tronu swojego brata i zawiązał spisek, by zdobyć koronę dla siebie. Nagash zebrał tuzin podobnie myślących akolitów, z których wywodził się okrutny szlachcic o imieniu Arkhan. Pewnej nocy, gdy chmury zasłoniły księżyc, Nagash zamordował straż przyboczną Thutepa, zanim pochwycił młodego króla żywego w Wielkiej Piramidzie swojego ojca. Następnego ranka, krew wciąż plamiła mu ręce, Nagash zasiadł na tronie i nikt nie śmiał się mu sprzeciwiać. Panowanie Nagasha było czasem terroru dla wszystkich mieszkańców Nehekhary. Król uzurpator chciał zwiększyć swoją moc poprzez diabelskie czary i bluźnierstwo. Nagash nauczył się sztuki Czarnej Magii z rozbitków Kabały Mrocznych Elfów, schwytanych i uwięziony w piramidzie ojca w przeddzień pogrzebu. Nagash torturował bladoskórych obcokrajowców, dopóki nie ujawnili sekretów swych mistycznych mocy. Po zaledwie kilku latach Nagash przerósł swoich nauczycieli i zniszczył ich w śmiertelnym magicznym pojedynku, kiedy próbowali uciec. Czarna Piramida Nagash zaczął eksperymentować z nekromancją, łącząc swoje umiejętności Czarnej Magii ze swoją wiedzą o śmierci z Kultu Grobowego. Zapisał swoje odkrycia w dziewięciu przeklętych tomach Księgi Nagasha - najpotężniejszego źródła nekromantycznej magii na świecie. Jednym z głównych sukcesów Nagasha było stworzenie przeklętego Eliksiru Życia. Dzięki niemu Nagash wreszcie odkrył tajemnicę wiecznej młodości. Pozwolił Arkhanowi, jego zaufanemu towarzyszowi i innym jego głównym porucznikom zażyć eliksir. Dał im nieśmiertelność i niesamowitą siłę, ale nie będąc w stanie odtworzyć mikstury, byli niczym więcej niż niewolnikami woli Nagasha. Aby zwiększyć swoją moc i utrzymać dominację nad ziemią, Nagash nakazał budowę ogromnej czarnej piramidy. Podczas gdy ludność Khemri uważała, że to tylko kolejny grobowiec, w rzeczywistości była to struktura, która przyciągała i magazynowała Wiatry Magii dla Nagasha. Piramida stała się obsesją Nagasha, a jej budowa szybko wyczerpała zasoby Khemri zmuszając nekromantę do prowadzenia wojny w celu zdobycia materiałów budowlanych i uzupełnienia siły roboczej. Nagash zażądał, aby wielkie ilości złota i niewolników z innych miast zostały wysłane mu w hołdzie. To czego Nagash nie dostał, sam przy pomocy armii zdobył. Marmur przywieziono z daleka, a niezliczeni niewolnicy pracowali dzień i noc przez pięćdziesiąt lat, aż Czarna Piramida Nagasha górowała nad wszystkimi innymi pomnikami w całej Nehekharze. Czarna Piramida przyćmiła nawet Wielką Piramidę Settry. Zwłoki niezliczonych niewolników wbudowano w fundamenty, a mistyczne pieczęcie wpleciono w mury Czarnej Piramidy. Nawet w pustynnym słońcu piramida była zimna w dotyku, a światło gwiazd odbijało się od jej nasyconej magią powierzchni. Po jej ukończeniu, Wiatry Magii płynęły mocniej w Nehekharze, a potęga Nagasha wzrosła dziesięciokrotnie. Jednak hołd składany Khemri był tak wielki, że pozostałe miasta zaczęły popadać w ruinę. W końcu inni Królowie zgromadzili się przeciwko tyranii Khemri. Odmówili poddania się Nagashowi i zaczęli snuć swoje plany przeciwko niemu. Wojna Umarłych Aby zmierzyć się z wyzywającymi Królami Kapłanów, Nagash wykorzystał swoje piekielne moce, aby podnieść legion Szkieletów Wojowników. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy umarli zostali zmuszeni do chodzenia wolą innego, a strach spowodował, że wielu śmiertelnych żołnierzy uciekło przed armią Nieumarłych. Miasto po mieście padało przed Nagashem, i chociaż żywi wojownicy Nehekhary walczyli dzielnie, każdy żołnierz który poległ, służył tylko do powiększania armii Nieumarłych. Nagash uważał, że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim Królowie ustąpią i znów ugną się jego woli, ale jego arogancja była jedną z przyczyn jego zguby, ponieważ nie docenił zarówno ich determinacji, jak i dumy. Po wielu długich latach pozostali Królowie rzucili wszystkie swoje siły w ostateczną batalię, a połączone armie siedmiu Królów pomaszerowały na Khemri. Nie tylko wojownicy z krwi i ciał oblegali Khemri, bo nad armią Kapłanów królowały potężne posągi. W obliczu zniszczenia przez czary Nagasha, Kult pogrzebowy postanowił w końcu podjąć działanie i wprowadzić w życie swoje wiekowe praktyki magiczne na polu bitwy. W wielkim rytuale przywołali duchy starożytnych bohaterów z Królestwa Dusz i związali ich z licznymi posągami, które stały w korytarzach nekropolii. Podobny do Boga Ushabti, górujące Kolosy Nekrotektu i potężne Sfinksy Bojowe zostały obudzone, by pójść na wojnę przeciwko nieczystym siłom. Dzięki takiemu wsparciu wojownicy Nehekhary pobudzeni do walki starli się z siłami Nekromanty. Po tytanicznej bitwie siły Nagasha zostały pokonane przez potęgę Armii Siedmiu Królów. Khemri zostało oblężone, a następnie zdobyte. Nieśmiertelni poplecznicy nekromanty, którzy schronili się w Czarnej Piramidzie, zostali wyłapani jeden po drugim. Jednakże Nagash uciekł, zanim Królowie go znaleźli, dzięki ofierze Arkhana, który powstrzymał atakujących wystarczająco długo, aby jego pan mógł zbiec. Nagash przeklnął wrogów, ślubując, że powróci i sprowadzi na nich i ich królestwa śmierć. Sam nekromanta uciekł na północ, by snuć zemstę w samotności. Alcadizaar Zdobywca Przez setki lat Królowie-Kapłani nadal rządzili Nehekharą, ale zepsucie Nagasha splugawiło kraj. Wielu zginęło w wojnie przeciwko Nagashowi, a ci którzy przeżyli musieli się zmagać z głodem, barbarzyńcami i wewnętrznymi konfliktami. Wojna nadszarpnęła autorytet centralnej władzy i przez kilka stuleci nie było prawdziwie potężnego króla. Alcadizaar, władca jakiego nie widziano od czasów Settry, wstąpił na tron Khemri. Pod jego mądrymi rządami Nehekhara zaczęła na nowo prosperować. Alcadizzar zjednoczył największe miasta Wielkiej Ziemi, dzięki czemu urósł w siłę. O zdradzie Nagasha trudno było zapomnieć, a od czasów terroru uważnie obserwowano poczynania Kultu Grobowego. Jednak władca miasta Lahmia, Neferata wykorzystała mroczną magię by poszerzać swoje wpływy. W tym celu ukradła z Czarnej Piramidy jedną z ksiąg Nagasha. Stworzyła ona spaczoną wersję eliksiru Nagasha, osiągając nieśmiertelność, ale jednocześnie skazując siebie na wieczne potępienie. Eliksir dał jej nieśmiertelność, ale w zamian uderzyło w nią wieczne pragnienie krwi śmiertelników. Tak powstało pierwsze pokolenie wampirów. Lahmia stała się miejscem narodzin wampirów, upadłych istot o sile porównywalnej do tuzina ludzi i obdarzonych wiecznym życiem. Obawiając się, że nekromancja doprowadzi do gniewu bogów, król Alcadizzar rozpoczął wojnę przeciwko królowej wampirów. Zgromadził potężne legiony. Tysiące rydwanów, ogromne pułki łuczników, falangi włóczników i bataliony gigantycznych posągów idących ponowie u boku armii przeciwko nieczystym siłom. Nawet przeklęte wampiry nie mogły się równać z potęgą takiej armii. Lahmia została zniszczona, a Blada Królowa uciekła w towarzystwie tych co przetrwali. Upadek Nehekhary Wampiry, choć nie były tego świadome, od swojego stworzenia realizowały plan Nagasha. Mieszkając na dalekiej północy w swojej fortecy snuł plan zemsty. Po upadku Lahmii wampiry przybyły do niego i zostały powitane z otwartymi rękoma. Nagash uczynił z nich poruczników swojej nowej armii. Za ich pośrednictwem Nagash rozpoczął ofensywę przeciwko Nehekharze. Obok wampirów pojawili się nieumarli w olbrzymiej liczbie służąc za mięso armatnie w jego armii. Nagash wskrzesił swojego zaufanego sługę, Arkhana Czarnego, który odniósł wiele zwycięstw w imieniu swego pana. Wojna ciągnęła się wiele lat, a ziemia została zniszczona i spaczona. Jednak Alcadizaar był wielkim generałem i poprowadził zjednoczone siły Nehekhary przeciwko złu. W końcu, podczas bitwy o Złotą Czaszkę, nieumarłe hordy zostały rozbite. Wampiry rozproszyły się po całym świecie, a bez ich magii i przywództwa armie szkieletów rozpadły się. Mimo, że sam Wielki Nekromanta przetrwał, na ziemiach Nehekhary już rozległy się okrzyki zwycięstwa i radości. Nagash był wściekły. Był tak rozgoryczony, że postanowił zniszczyć całe życie w Nehakarze, w ramach zemsty. Zatruł on Wielką Rzekę. Jej wody stały się gęste i ciemne. Całe rolnictwo oparte na jej wodach umarło, a od tamtej pory zwano ja Wielką Rzeką Mortis. Choroby toczyły całe Wielkie Ziemie. Po kilku tygodniach, zaraz zebrała obfite żniwa, w pewnym momencie umarłych na ulicach było więcej niż żywych. Alcadizaar mimo swych umiejętności był bezsilny. Nieumarłe legiony ruszyły na Khemri i zdobyły je. Nie napotykając znacznego oporu siły Nagasha wkroczyły do miasta i pojmały jego władcę. Po raz pierwszy od setek lat Nagash zasiadł na tronie Khemri. Śmierć Nagasha Jednak Nagash długo nie pozostał w Khemri. Pełen szalonych wizji wrócił do Nagashizzar i zaczął rzucać najpotężniejsze zaklęcie jakie kiedykolwiek wymyślono. Zamierzał ustanowić Wielki Rytuał, zaklęcie wystarczająco potężne by ożywić wszystkie zwłoki na świecie i związać je ze swoją wolą. Z taką armią byłby zdolny podbić cały świat. Aby zasilić Wielki Rytuał Nagash pochłonął ogromne ilości spaczenia i wezwał całą energię skumulowaną w Czarnej Piramidzie. Gdy wielki nekromanta zaintonował zaklęcie niebo pociemniało, a ziemia się zatrzęsła. Gdy czar osiągnął szczyt, z ciała czarownika wyłoniła się wielka fala mocy, która omiotła ziemie Nehekhary. W jednej chwili całe życie Wielkich Ziem wymarło. Ostatni ludzie którzy się ostali, upadli na ziemię, ich skóra wyschła, jakby zestarzeli się w mgnieniu oka. W ciągu chwili w całej Nehakarze nie zostało nic żywego. Żadnych ludzi, zwierząt czy nawet roślin. Taka była zemsta Nagasha. Alcadizaar, ostatni władca Nehekhary został oszczędzony by mógł oglądać zagładę swojego ludu z lochów twierdzy. Jednak gdy Nagash był zajęty odprawianiem Wielkiego Rytuału, jego uwadze umknęły rzeczy dziejące się głęboko pod Nagashizzar. Podobne szczurom plugawe istoty uwolniły Alcadizaara i wręczyły mu potężne ostrze wykonane z czystego spaczenia. Ostatni śmiertelny król wyruszył do sali tronowej i dotarł tam w trakcie kulminacyjnego etapu zaklęcia. Ostatkiem siły wykrzesanym z siebie dzięki stalowej woli Alcadizaar pokonał Nagasha, a energia z zaklęcia wymknęła się spod kontroli i rozpełzła się po całej Wielkiej Krainie. Alcadizaar był pełen przerażenia i smutku z tego co spotkało jego ukochaną ojczyznę, a potem rozpłynął się w mrokach historii. Przebudzenie: Powstanie Królów Grobowców (-1151 do -1149 IC) Gdy potężne czary Nagasha płynęły przez ziemię Nehekhary, niezliczone ilości umarłych ożywiły się, przepełnione mocą Wielkiego Nekromanty. Po przerwaniu zaklęcia, a co za tym idzie odcięcia źródła energii, powstali umarli upadli. Mroczna magia Nagasha wniknęła także do starożytnych grobowców i rozlała się po rozległych nekropoliach. Jednak dzięki zaklęciom ochronnym i inkantacjach na zmumifikowane ciała Władców i ich legiony magia zadziałała inaczej. Po wiekach obudzili się pradawni monarchowie i bohaterowie. Królowie powstali z swych sarkofagów. Legiony szkieletów wydostały się z komór grobowych gotowe na rozkaz. Ze względu na zaklęcia i inkantacje, magia Nagasha przerwała ich podróż po Królestwie Dusz z nietkniętymi zdolnościami i wspomnieniami. Z goryczą obudzili się nie jak im obiecano, w wiecznej młodości i chwale, zamiast tego dostali wyschnięte ciała w zniszczonych szatach, a po ich królestwach zostało trochę ruin przykrytych piaskiem. Wojna Królów W długiej historii Nehekhary istniało niezliczona ilość królów. Ich ambicja i pycha jak za życia, pozostała równie mocna i po śmierci, więc praktycznie od razu przystąpili do budowy własnych imperiów. Królowie, którzy byli wielcy i potężni w swoich czasach, teraz zbudzili się w kraju, w którym byli tylko jednym z setek. Wszyscy wierzyli, że prawo do rządzenia krajem należało wyłącznie do nich. Dynastie zbudowane na ramionach potężniejszych monarchów zmuszono do konfrontacji z ich założycielami, a w nekropoliach trwały długie walki, gdy monarcha walczył z monarchą. Na ich rozkaz powstały legiony, a dziesiątki tysięcy Wojowników Szkieletów zostały zniszczone, gdy nieumarli Królowie Grobowców walczyli o władzę. Ze wszystkich grobowców i piramid tylko jedna pozostała milcząca i nietknięta walką - Wielka Piramida Settry, która była nie do zdobycia. Osłony umieszczone na białym pomniku chroniły zmumifikowane zwłoki Settry przed magią Nagasha, a jego mieszkańcy wciąż spali w śnie śmierci, nieświadomi wydarzeń odbywających się poza murami piramidy. Gdy szalały bitwy, Lisz-Kapłani obserwowali uważnie te wydarzenia. Ich ciała, już daleko wykraczające poza ich naturalną długość życia, nie zostały dotknięte mroczną magią. Przeżyli powstanie i upadek Nagasha, którego czarodziejskiej mocy nie mogli dorównać, ale wyglądało na to, że walczący Królowie zamierzają zniszczyć to, co pozostało z Nehekhary. Najwyższy Kapłan, Wielki Hierofant Khatep, najstarszy i najmądrzejszy z Lisz-Kapłanów, podjął się przywrócenia porządku. Khatep złamał pieczęcie piramidy Settry i zaczął recytować inkantację przebudzenia. W Khemri bitwy pomiędzy rywalizującymi królami trwały wiele dni, zanim grobowiec Settry się otworzył, a najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich królów Nehekhary wyruszył w promieniach słońca na czele tysięcy wojowników. Potężny władca nawet po śmierci nie mógł tolerować żadnych rywali. Settra dołączył do walki. Jego Herold, Nekaph, stał jak zawsze u jego boku. Razem poprowadzili elitarną Straż Grobowców przeciwko wrogom. Settra powalił kilkudziesięciu pomniejszych Królów, którzy stanęli przeciwko niemu, niszcząc ich szczątki całkowicie. Nawet Arkhan Czarny, z jego znajomością mrocznych czarów, nie mógł zwyciężyć siły Settry i musiał uciekać z Khemri. Wkrótce wszyscy Królowie Grobowców złożyli pokłon Settrze Nieśmiertelnemu - niekwestionowanemu władcy całej Nehekhary. Settra Powrócił Settra wrócił do swojej sali tronowej i polecił Lisz-Kapłanowi, aby wyjaśnili mu, dlaczego przebudzenie poszło nie tak i na długo przed właściwym czasem. Wściekłość króla była nie do opisania. Jego miasta legły w gruzach, jego skarby zostały splądrowane, a jego królestwo zostało podbite przez obcych najeźdźców. Obiecany złoty raj nie istniał, a co najgorsze, wydawało się, że starożytni bogowie porzucili Nehekharę. Wielki Hierofant Khatep skulił się przed rozgniewanym królem i opowiedział historię Nehekhary od czasu jego śmierci ponad dwa tysiące lat wcześniej. Najlepiej jak mógł, Khatep powiedział Settrze o klątwie, którą rzucił obrażony Nagash, przeklinając Nehakarę po wsze czasy. Settra słuchał z ledwością kontrolując swoją wściekłość. Gdy tylko nauczył się od Khatepa wszystkiego, co było w jego mocy, rozkazał aby Królowie Grobowców powrócili do swojego wiecznego odpoczynku. Lisz-Kapłani otrzymali zadanie czuwać nad grobami i przebudzać jego wasali, w razie potrzeby. Settra ślubował, że pozostanie czujny i nigdy więcej nie będzie spał, by jego królestwo nie popadło znów w ruinę. Settra postanowił bezzwłocznie przywrócić swoje dawne imperium. W szczególności obserwował powrót znienawidzonego Nagasha, tego który przeklną jego królestwo, ponieważ wiedział, że nekromanta może pojawić się ponownie na świecie i czary Nagasha wciąż mogą zagrozić jego nieśmiertelności. Tak więc Nehekhara stał się Krainą Umarłych, a Settra Nieśmiertelny stanął u jej straży. Wiek Królów: Wieczne Królestwo (-1149 do 2518 IC) Settra Nieśmiertelny rządził jako król całej Nehekhary od kilku tysięcy lat, kiedy armia grasantów z zamarzniętej północy wylądowała u wybrzeży królestwa. Barbarzyńscy wojownicy złupili kilka grobowców, zanim ich strażnicy zdążyli zareagować. W końcu armie musiały się skonfrontować. Nagle nad barbarzyńcami pociemniało niebo. Dla wielu co spojrzało w niebiosa, ostatnim widokiem były pikujące nieumarłe sępy. Padlinożercy zmasakrowały pierwsze szeregi dziobiąc i szarpiąc przerażonych ludzi. Valgar zwany Rzeźnikem - Wódz grasantów, wystosował kontrę w postaci krwiożerczych ogarów wypuszczonych z klatek. Po chwili po sępach została kupa kości i piór. Valgar zebrał swoich ludzi i przygotował się na nadejście głównego natarcia. Po chwili ich topory starły się z szkieletowymi wojownikami. Gdziekolwiek Valgar się pojawił dziesiątki nieumarłych padało pod jego toporem i pod kopytami jego demonicznego rumaka. Mimo umiejętności, jego siły były znacznie mniejsze, a wojownicy zmęczeni. Nie pomagało także palące słońce do którego ludzie północy przyzwyczajeni nie byli. W oddali Valgar spostrzegł samotną postać na złotym rydwanie, podniósł swój runiczny topór i ryknął. Settra nie mógł i nie chciał odrzucić wyzwania. Settra uderzył w najeźdźców gniewem starożytnych bogów, tworząc krwawą ścieżkę do Valgara. Gdy obaj generałowie zderzyli się, Settra zamachnął się swoim zaklętym ostrzem, które pojedynczym trafieniem powaliło demonicznego rumaka. Nawet bez swojego rumaka Valgar był niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Podniósł on swój topór do góry, a ten zapłonął piekielnym ogniem i wykonał cios. Topór wbił się głęboko w klatkę piersiową Settry zajmując płomieniami jego ciało. Zanim Rzeźnik mógł cieszyć się swoim zwycięstwem, ciało Settry eksplodowało w chmurę skarabeuszy, która obdarła wodza z całego ciała zostawiając białe kości, a następnie powróciła do Wielkiej Piramidy w Khemri, by odrodzić się w nieśmiertelną postać Króla. W zgiełku bitwy, porucznik Valgara, Khagul Krwawapięść, zabrał królewską koronę Settry którą znalazł prz kościach swojego wodza. Jemu i kilku wojownikom udało się uciec z powrotem na mroźne pustkowia północy. Niewielu z nich wróciło do domu, lecz skarby które zrabowali sprawiły, że stali się niezwykle bogaci. Zemsta Settry Minęło dziesięć lat, zanim Settra zdołał zregenerować swoje ciało w sarkofagu, ale w jego martwym sercu wciąż płonęły ognie zemsty. Ludzie z północy nie tylko odważyli się wejść do jego królestwa, hańbiąc pustynie swoją obecnością, mieli odwagę stawić mu czoła w walce, a nawet posunęli się tak daleko niszcząc jego ciało. Jednak najbardziej odrażającym ze wszystkich występków była kradzież symbolu władzy. Tego Settra nie mógł zdzierżyć. Król zwrócił się do swoich Lisz-Kapłanów i polecił im obudzić wszystkich swoich wasali. Połączona Armia Nehekhary wyruszyła na wojnę. Okręty wyładowane po brzegi wojownikami i konstruktami obrały kurs na północ. Król Nehekhary przysiąg, że powróci do domu po tym jak odbierze każdą zrabowaną monetę i zabije każdego z tych mizernych robaków którym udało się uciec przed jego gniewem. Każdy z tych ludzi stał się wodzem z bogactwem, który przyniesiony z Kraju Umarłych zapewniał im dużą władzę i wielu naśladowców. Kilku stało się Czempionami Chaosu, a teraz prowadzili całe plemiona bezlitosnych wojowników i zmutowanych potworów. Gdy armia Settry przybiła do do mroźnych ziem od razu rozpoczęła bezlitosne poszukiwania. Tysiące ludzi zostało zabitych, a każde napotkane plemię wyrżnięte w pień. Smocze Ogry zostały wybite przez potężne Ushabti, Trolle zamieniły się w filary piasku przez Grobowych Łowców, a groteskowe Giganty zostały rozszarpane pazurami dzikich Nekrosfinksów. Kierując się nieugiętą wolą Settry, legiony nieumarłych były nie do zatrzymania. W ciągu pięciu lat pozostał tylko ostatni z maruderów, a tylko jeden skarb - Korona Nehekhary - pozostał nieodebrany. Zemsta Settry prawie się dopełniła. Martwi i przeklęci Po długiej wędrówce legiony Settry w końcu starły się z hordą wojowników Khagula, ostatniego i najpotężniejszego z barbarzyńców, tego samego który przed 10 latami ukradł koronę. W kolejnych latach zwycięstwa Khagula zapewniły mu łaskę Mrocznych Bogów. Stał się potężnym czempionem Chaosu, prowadzącym wielką hordę dzikich wojowników i innych przerażających stworzeń. Nie tylko Bogowie Chaosu dostrzegli w nim potencjał. Apophas przeklęty książę, Władca Skarabeuszy dostrzegł duszę Khagula, która mogła być równa jego własnej. Tak więc Settra prowadził walkę przeciwko siłom Khagula, a Apophas wyruszył samotnie by zapolować na swoją ofiarę. Mistrz Chaosu właśnie wyrywał swój topór z martwego już konstruktu, gdy nagle czarna chmura zaczęła go otaczać. Zjawisko nagle przybrało ludzki kształt, na którym szczycie unosiła się czaszka. Ochroniarz Khagula bez chwili zwłoki rzucił się na potwora, ale ten otworzył usta, z których wyleciała chmara czarnych owadów, przykrywając wojownika szczelną skorupą. Apophas podkradł się do ofiary, ale Khagul był przygotowany. Zamachnął się i uderzył, niestety bez skutku. Każdy cios przechodził przez zjawę i nie pozostawiał śladu. Khagul podniósł topór nad głowę i strącił czaszkę ze szczytu potwora. Apophas zanim upadł zdążył się zamachnąć sztyletem, którym podciął gardło czempiona. Krew Khagula trysnęła, a on sam padł martwy. Apophas natychmiast rzucił się na ciało i wyrwał jego duszę, tym samym skazując go na wieczne potępienie w Zaświatach. Wraz ze śmiercią wodza, jego armia straciła wolę walki i uległa pod zdyscyplinowaną linią nieumarłych wojowników. Dwa dni zabrały Settrze dobijanie pozostałości po wrogiej armii. Śnieżne równiny pokryły się ciałami i krwią, a pośród zwłok Settra odnalazł swoją zgubę. Wszystkie skarby Nehekhary zostały odzyskane, a ci którzy ośmielili zbezcześcić jej święte ziemie, leżeli martwi. Taki był los każdego kto ośmielił się sprzeciwić woli Settry Nieśmiertelnego. Powrót Nagasha Mija dokładnie 1111 lat od upadku Wielkiego Nekromanty i właśnie w tą rocznicę znów powstaje. Gdy przybywa do Nehekhary widzi w Królach Grobowców jego dzieła i próbuje zmusić ich do służenia mu. Jednak Królowie się buntują się i pod wodzami Settry znów pokonują Nagasha, a on sam po raz kolejny ucieka na północ. Dociera do swojej cytadeli Nagashizzar, opanowanej przez klan Skavenów. W ciągu jednej nocy oczyszcza swój dom z intruzów. Przez następne 30 lat Nagash planuje swoją zemstę, czasem niepokojony przez kontrataki szczuroludzi. Czas Końca (2519 do ?) Do Settry doszły znów wieści, że Nagash zamierza zaatakować Nehekharę. Nakazał zbudzic wszystkich wasali i nieumarłe legiony. Największe siły zlokalizował wokół stolicy, miasta Khemri gdyż wiedział, że Nagashowi chodzi o jego Czarną Piramidę która mogła mu dać nieograniczoną moc. Polecił on największemu i najzdolniejszemu nekrotektowi w całej Nehekharze, Ramhotepowi zbudować potężne mury wokół miasta. Oczekiwany atak rzeczywiście nadszedł. Liczne siły Nagasha ruszyły na Khemri, jednak bez niego samego. Przed ostateczną bitwą do Settry zawitał sam Khatep, wygnany wielki hierofant. Opowiedział on Settrze, że jest specjalna broń która jest zdolna ostatecznie zabić Nagasha. Gdy Settra wysłuchał Khatepa, zabił go ponieważ złamał swoje wygnanie i natychmiast ruszył po ową broń. Jednak nie było jej tam gdzie powinna, ponieważ wcześniej ukradł ją przeklęty książe Apophas, wierząc, że będzie mógł wymienić duszę Nagasha za swoją. U bram Khemri odbyła się ostateczna batalia. W pojedynku Settra zabił wiernego sługę Nagasha, Arkhana Czarnego. Resztki jego ciała zostały zabrane do świątyni, by Kapłani Kultu Grobowego mogli sprawić by Arkhan nigdy więcej nie powrócił. Jednak jeden z kapłanów okazał się zdrajcą. Okazało się, że w szczątkach Arkhana był ukryty sam Nagash. Tak naprawdę okazało się, że zależało mu na dostaniu się do wnętrza Khemri, ponieważ tam były ukryte wrota do Podziemnego Świata. Bez walki Nagash dostał się do Khemri i wrota do Zaświatów stały przed nim otworem. Wchodząc tam Nagash napotkał pana i strażnika zaświatów Usiriana. Obaj niezwykle potężni stoczyli widowiskowy pojedynek. Po ciężkiej walce Nagash powalił przeciwnika i pochłoną go, dzięki czemu odzyskał pełnię mocy, a nawet więcej. Na powierzchni Settra i jego armia, byli o krok od pokonania wojsk nekromanty, gdy nagle pojawił się Nagash we własnej osobie. Nagash teraz uosobienie boga śmierci, był zbyt potężny nawet dla Settry. Lisz-Kapłani i konstrukty Nekrotektów były bezużyteczne, ponieważ ich magia pochodziła wprost z krainy umarłych, której panem był teraz Nagash. Nowy bóg śmierci bez problemów starł armie Królów z powierzchni ziemi i osobiście pokonał Settrę w pojedynku. Nawet zaoferował mu w dowód uznania i szacunku, by ten staną u jego boku, ale Settra tylko odpowiedział : "SETTRA NIE SŁUŻY... SETTRA RZĄDZI!!!" Po tym co usłyszał rozbił ciało Settry na kawałki, nie zabijając go. Leżąc w postaci samej głowy zakopanej w połowie w piasku, Settra musiał obserwować jak Nagash zrównuje, Khermi z powierzchnią ziemi. Nie wiadomo ile tak leżał, jednak po jakimś czasie odezwały się do niego jakieś głosy. Byli to Bogowie Chaosu. Otrzymał on szansę na zemstę, jeśli zgodzi się w ich imieniu zabić Nagasha. Settra zgodził się i został przywrócony do swojej powszedniej formy. W tym celu wyruszył na północ, by dołączyć do armii Archaona, stacjonującej w Middenheim. Dołączył do świty Wszechwybrańca, zwalniając wcześniej miejsce przez zabicie Kholka Pożeracza Słońc. Kiedy zjednoczone siły, przybyły pod Middenheim by powstrzymać Archaona przed zniszczeniem świata, Settra i Nagash na nowo się spotkali. Podczas bitwy Settra wycelował swój chopesz w stronę Nagasha i nazwał go uzurpatorem, po czym skoczył ku niemu. Rzeczywiście zamiast zaatakować Nagasha, zniszczył demona znajdującego się za nim. Skomentował to jednym zdaniem: "NIKT NIE ROZKAZUJE SETTRZE". Powiedział Nagashowi, że zdobędzie jego czaszkę, ale dopiero gdy zemści się na Bogach Chaosu za zniewagę, jaką mu okazali wskrzeszając go, a rzeczywiście próbując zniewolić. Następnie rzucił się do bitwy przeciwko siłą Chaosu. I tam go widziano po raz ostatni. Znani Królowie Nehekhary Czasy Przeddynastyczne * Nehek '- Jeden z pierwszych znanych władców Nehekhary. Od jego imienia pochodzi nazwa krainy. * '''Zakash '- Starożytny król Zandri * 'Khesek '- Założyciel miasta Numas. Wysławił się podporządkowaniem plemion pustynnych nomadów. * 'Hekesh '- Król Wojownik, toczył wojny z wieloma królami. '''Pierwsza Dynastia * Settra - Król Khemri i pierwszy władca całej Nehekhary. Założył Kult Grobowy, jako pierwszy wybudował wspaniałą piramidę i po śmierci został zmumifikowany. * Ahtaf I - Dziedzic Settry, który pragnął potęgi i chwały takiej jaką miał jego ojciec. Jego rządy były niestabilne i pełne konfliktów wewnętrznych. Za jego rządów Numas i Zandri odzyskały niepodległość. * Khutef - Władca który ponownie zjednoczył Nehekharę. * Utep - Podczas jego rządów Kult Grobowy odkrył część tajemnicy nieśmiertelności. * Sekhef - Władca którego panowanie zasiało niezgodę między kapłaństwem. * Nekhesh '''- Za jego panowania wybuchła wojna domowa. '''Druga Dynastia * Rakaph I '- Władca który spacyfikował Khemri i stworzył urząd Króla-Kapłana. * '''Rachakh '- Pragnął wielkich bogactw, podbił ziemię na wschodzie. * 'Rakaph II '- Włączył i zintegrował miasta-państwa Mahrak, Lybaras i Lahmię do królestwa. * '''Pharakh - Przy pomocy wielu tysięcy robotników i niewolników w ciągu 10 lat wybudował Wielki Kanał. Kanał bardzo się przysłużył Nehekharze, a w nagrodę potomkowie postawili mu wielki grobowiec. * Rakaph III '''- Przeżył wszystkich swoich następców. Pokonał trzykrotnie najazdy nomadów. * '''Królowa Rasut - Objęła tron Khemri siłą. Nikt nie śmiał jej się sprzeciwić. Po jej śmierci na tron umieszczono jej syna jednak nie dożył swoich 3 urodzin. Trzecia Dynastia * Khetep - Został regentem syna królowej Rasut. Gdy niemowlę zmarło sam wstąpił na tron. Przez 25 lat dzięki ofierze milionów niewolników budował olbrzymią piramidę. Nehekhara za jego rządów rozwijała się prężniej niż nigdy wcześniej. * Thutep '- Młodszy brat Nagasha. Został żywcem pochowany obok swojego ojca Khetepa. * '''Wielki Nekromanta Nagash '- Przeklęty władca Khemri. Doprowadził do upadku Nehekhary. Został obalony przez zjednoczone siły pozostałych władców. '''Czwarta Dynastia * Lahmizzar - Król Lahmii, ginie z rąk Nagasha. * Lahmizzash - Syn Lahmizzara. Zdobył i splądrował Khemri. * Lakhashar - Syn Lahmizzasha. Prawem podboju został królem Khemri. * Lahkashaz - Władca którego rządy doprowadziły do wojny domowej między Królami a Kapłanami. Jego miasto się zbuntowało, a on sam został stracony. Piąta Dynastia * Setep - Władca, który przywłaszczył sobie tron Khemri. Szósta Dynastia * Alkhazzar II '- Były generał Setepa, któremu powierzono władanie królestwem. Znany z dowodzenia wielką armią rydwanów. * '''Alkhazzar I '- Podbił Zandri i siał terror pośród ludów pustyni. * '''Alkharad - Prowadził liczne wojny z miastami-państwami. * Alcadizaar Zdobywca '''- Ostatni i być może największy z żywych królów Nehekhary. Zjednoczył Nehekharę. Walczył przeciwko Nagashowi w wielu bitwach i osobiście zabił Vahanesha, generała wampirów. Zaraza i śmierć zniszczyły jego imperium od wewnątrz, a on sam pomścił swoich ludzi zabijając Wielkiego Nekromantę. '''Siódma Dynastia * Settra Nieśmiertelny '''- Pierwszy władca całej Nehekhary powraca by rządzić nią całą wieczność. '''Wierzenia Starożytni mieszkańcy Nehekhary mieli bardzo rozbudowany panteon bogów, ogólnie zwanych Bogami Pustyni. Wierzyli oni, że bogowie pokonali ciemność i pomogli ludziom zbudować pierwszą cywilizację. Jednak to Kult Grobowy miał największy wpływ na dzieje Nehekhary. Jednym z najważniejszych dogmatów tej religii było istnienie nieśmiertelnej duszy i życia pogrobowego w krainie umarłych. Znani bogowie Nehekhary * Asaf '''- bogini piękna, magii i zemsty. * '''Basth - bogini miłości i łaski. * Djaf - bóg śmierci. * Geheb - bóg siły i ziemi. * Khsar - bóg pustyni. * Neru - bogini księżyca, żona Ptry. * Phakth - bóg nieba i sprawiedliwości. * Ptra - bóg słońce, zwany Wielkim Ojcem. Pierwszy z bogów i twórca ludzkości. * Qu'aph - bóg węży i intrygi. * Sakhmet - bogini zielonego księżyca, konkubina Ptry. Zazdrosna o jego miłość do ludzi. * Sokth - bóg zabójców, złodziei i skorpionów. * Tahoth - bóg mądrości i strażnik pradawnej wiedzy. * Ualatep - bezlitosny patron zagubionych na pustyni. * Usirian - pan zaświatów. Królestwo Dusz Królestwo Dusz, zwane także Krainą Umarłych lub zaświatami gra ważną rolę w wierzeniach Kultu Grobowego. Tam właśnie trafiały dusze po śmierci ciała. Tutaj dusze wspaniałych władców i ich sług oczekiwały w pięknych pałacach dopełnienia obietnicy danej im przed śmiercią. Oczekiwali przygotowanego złotego raju na ziemi, którym mogli by rządzić przez miliony lat. Jednak nie wszyscy mieli taki przywilej. Na niższych poziomach przebywali przeklęci i potępieni, poddawani wiecznym torturom za swoje grzechy. To miejsce było przeznaczone niegodnym i zdrajcom społeczeństwa Nehekhary. Trafienia do tego miejsca obawiali się zarówno biedni wieśniacy, ale i wielcy królowie. Lisz-Kapłani wierzyli, że ich potęga i moc pochodzi właśnie wprost z Krainy Umarłych. Przy pomocy odpowiednich inkantacji Lisz-Kapłani byli wstanie wezwać duszę z zaświatów i związać ją z śmiertelnym ciałem. Język Pisany nehekharski jest językiem bardzo złożonym i skomplikowanym, opartym na sztywnych jak ich użytkownicy zasadach, ale mimo bardzo złożonej struktury jest bardzo logiczny, przypominając bardziej jakąś strukturę gramatyczną niż język. W piśmie używa się znaków zwanych hieroglifami. Wykorzystuje je się układając hieroglify w odpowiedniej kombinacji, by wyrazić słowa które następnie przeradzają się w pełne zdania. Mówiony nehekharski jest zwany wysokim. Dialekt ten prawie całkowicie zapomniany, używany tylko przez wskrzeszonych Królów Grobowców i tajemniczy Kult Grobowy. Według imperialnych historyków Nehekhara jest kolebką ludzkiej cywilizacji, więc można wysnuć teorię, że nehekharski był pierwszym pisanym językiem ludzi. Zapisywany na papirusie i ścianach świątyń czy innych wielkich monumentów. Używany był na długo przed powstaniem Imperium czy nawet miast-państw Tilei i Estalii. Sami Nehekharianie wierzą, że pismo zostało im zesłane w darze z niebios, by mogli stać się najpotężniejszym z narodów. Kultura Od czasów gdy Kult Grobowy zyskał wpływy, społeczeństwo i kultura Nehekhary obracała się wokół śmierci i życia po niej. Kapłani Kultu stali się przewodnikami ludów, ale wszyscy z nich byli wykształceni. Dzięki przedłużeniu sobie życia posiadali wszechstronną wiedzę na różne tematy na przykład świątynnych obrzędów, historii, filozofii, wiedzy alchemicznej i magicznej. Po śmierci Settry wielu władców owładnęła myśl życia pogrobowego. Przykładem Settry stawiali wspaniałe grobowce i często przekładali życie swoje i swoich poddanych nad przygotowaniami do wędrówki w Zaświaty. Do Krainy Dusz wielu z nich szło razem z żonami, konkubinami, służbą, a nawet z całymi armiami. Po śmierci władcy zabijano i składano w grobowcu wszystko i wszystkich, by w oczekiwaniu na powrót do krainy żywych niczego mu nie zabrakło. Z biegiem czasu wszyscy w społeczeństwie którzy mogli sobie na to pozwolić, poddawali się mumifikacji po śmierci i budowali własne grobowce. Oczywiście mniejsze i mniej okazałe, by nie urazić arystokracji. W tym czasie Kult Grobowy stał się dominującą religią w królestwie, jednak zachowując część tradycji ze starszych wierzeń. Na przestrzeli lat powstawały olbrzymie nekropolie które w końcu wielkością przewyższyły osiedla żywych. Siły militarne Po tysiącach lat odpoczynku, Królowie i ich armie powstały by stawić czoła tym co zakłócili ich spokój lub by samemu wyruszyć na wojenne wyprawy. Nieprzebrane szeregi kościanych wojowników jednym tempem maszerują ku bitwie. Obok nich do boju jadą kawalerzyści na swych nieumarłych wierzchowcach. Za nimi wyżej urodzeni na swych rydwanach, odznaczający się piękną bronią i zdobionymi zbrojami, będącymi za życia symbolem ich statusu. Ale najbardziej widowiskowe i budzące lęk są ich machiny wojenne. Miotające śmiercionośnymi pociskami katapulty i potężne konstrukty budowane i powołane do życia przez inżynierów Nekrotektu. Z taką siłą Królowie Grobowców mogą stawić czoła wszystkiemu i wszystkim kto tylko odważy się rzucić wyzwanie. O sile danego Króla stanowiła jego armia. Obowiązkiem każdego żołnierza była bezwzględna lojalność, a z tej przysięgi nie zwolniła ich nawet śmierć. Za życia zostali pochowani u boku ich władcy, by teraz mogli wciąż za niego walczyć i w dumie nieść jego sztandary naprzeciw wrogom. Uzbrojeni w to z czym zostali pochowani: włócznie, miecze, topory i szerokie tarcze. Wszystko wykonane z brązu dzięki czemu oparło się zniszczeniu przez czas. Wielu łuczników zostało pochowanych ze swą broniąc, teraz szyjąc do wrogów błogosławionymi strzałami. W grobowcach znalazło się nawet miejsce na rydwany i rumaki, dzięki czemu jeźdźcy mają na czym walczyć. Gdy Królowie Grobowców ruszają na wojnę, Lisz-Kapłani wzywają z zaświatów dusze wojowników i ponownie łączą ich z śmiertelnymi ciałami. Powstają wtedy legiony wiernych wojowników, maszerujących na wroga z nieludzką dyscypliną, niemożliwą do osiągnięcia śmiertelnikom. Maszerujące krok w krok, tarcza przy tarczy. Jakby kierowane niesłyszalnym rozkazem. Jednak ci wojownicy to nie są zwykłe marionetki, ożywione jakimiś plugawymi metodami. Dzięki zaklęciom Lisz-Kapłana ich dusze wróciły z powrotem do swoich ciał. Ci wojownicy nie są więc sługami zniewolonymi przez nekromantę, lecz wiernymi wojownikami, których wiąże przysięga którą złożyli swojemu władcy za życia. Jednak ciała pozbawione uroków i mumifikacji są ograniczone, przez co wojownicy ci postrzegają świat inaczej. Zachowały się tylko najważniejsze aspekty ich życia. Umiejętności bojowe i wierność wobec swojego władcy. Ambicje, a nawet imiona zostały zatarte przez upływ czasu. Nawet po śmierci ich umiejętności w walce nie pogorszyły się, wręcz przeciwnie przez brak ciała stali się istnymi maszynami do zabijania. Bez bólu, bez litości... Trzon armii Królów Grobowców składa się z legionów lekkiej piechoty, wykwalifikowanych łuczników, szybkiej kawalerii i potężnych rydwanów. Królowie tak jak za życia polegają na dużej szybkości i elastyczności swoich armii. Główną taktyką było związać wroga w walce z piechotą, gdy kawaleria i rydwany będą flankować, przy okazji zasypywać przeciwnika gradem strzał. U boku armii Nehekhary idą także potężne konstrukty bojowe. Zbudowane przez inżynierów Nekrotektu i powołane do życia dzięki magi Lisz-Kapłanów. Są to duże i imponujące istoty, stworzone z kamienia i marmuru, odporne na ból i emocje, kierowane tylko wolą zniszczenia wroga. U stóp tych behemotów pełzają różnorakie pustynne paskudztwa. Skarabeusze, duże skorpiony i sępy tak silne, że bez problemu mogły by porwać rycerza razem z koniem. Piechota Szkielety wojownicy - Ci starożytni, wiecznie wierni wojownicy są trzonem armii. Powstali z piaskowych wydm by jeszcze raz mogli by walczyć na rozkaz ich pana. Uzbrojeni w włócznie i zakrzywione miecze. Szkielety Łucznicy '- Łucznicy ci maszerują za główną linią piechoty by ostrzelać wroga gradem strzał. Niczym maszyny wypuszczają kolejne strzały, zanim powszednia sięgnie wroga. 'Straż Grobowców - To częściowo zmumifikowani elitarni strażnicy króla. Dzięki mumifikacji zachowali większość wspomnień i doświadczeń, dzięki czemu stali się bardzo niebezpiecznymi wojownikami. Przez stulecia przelewali krew za swojego pana, a na ich murze tarcz rozbijały się niezliczone armie. Kawaleria Kawaleria szkieletów - To szybka i niebezpieczna kawaleria. Przez tysiące lat na swych kościanych rumakach niszczyli wrogów Nehekhary. Uzbrojeni w ciężkie lance idealne do frontalnych spektakularnych szarż i dobijania uciekających tchórzy. Szkielety Konnych Łuczników - bezlitośni konni łucznicy, szyjący gradem błogosławionych strzał w stronę wroga. Dzięki wierzchowcowi strzelcy ci stali się bardzo uniwersalną jednostką do nękania przeciwnika. Rydwany Szkieletów - Największa duma armii Królów Grobowców. Nadejście ich zwiastuje olbrzymi tuman kurzu wzbity ponad pustynię. Nacierają bezlitośnie miażdżąc nieszczęśników ciężkimi kołami. Czasem sami władcy decydują się na ten środek transportu podczas bitwy. Rycerze Nekropolii - elitarni wojownicy dosiadający wężopodobnych konstruktów. Niczym jeden mąż wojownik i posąg walczą i dają przykład nehekharskiej potęgi. Bestie Bojowe Grobowy Rój '''- niezliczone skorupy i pozostałości po najmniejszych z mieszkańców pustyni. Ożywione magią jadowite owady kąsają i pożerają swoje ofiary od środka. '''Gnilce - to nieumarłe wielkie ptaszyska podobne do padlinożernych sępów. Używane do nagłych ataków z powietrza i łamaniu moralii przeciwnika. Artyleria Katapulta Wrzeszczących Czaszek - maszyna miotająca przeklęte pociski. Za amunicję służą przeklęte czaszki z wydobywającym się z nich ostatnim krzykiem. Konstrukty Grobowy Skorpion - to monstrualne konstrukty ożywione magią Lisz-Kapłanów. Przekopują się pod piaskiem i w niespodziewanym momencie przebijają wybranego nieszczęśnika jadowitym kolcem. Służą także za mobilne sarkofagi dla poległych członków kultu. Ushabti - są to posągi, ożywione magią Kultu Grobowego. Miały one strzec granic królestwa, a teraz strzegą grobowców gdy ich właściciele pogrążeni są w śnie śmierci. Przedstawiają zwykle wizerunki nehekharskich bogów. Khemryjski Sfinks Bojowy - 'to gigantyczne posągi o posturze lwa. Niemal niezniszczalny, miażdży wszystko co napotka na swej drodze. '''Nekrosfinks -' kolejny konstrukt rodem z koszmaru. Tytaniczne połączenie różnych mitycznych stworzeń. 'Hierotytan - '''to olbrzym z kamienia i materiałów szlachetnych o twarzy jednego z nehekharskich bóstw. Emanuje od niego silna magia śmierci, a podobno w jego cieniu słychać śmiech starożytnych bóstw. '''Kościany Olbrzym -' górujące kolosy z kości i miedzi. Uzbrojone w większe wersje broni zwykłych piechurów. '''Grobowi Łowcy - '''to kamienne hybrydy człowieka i węża. Zostały stworzone przez starożytnych Nekrotektów by strzegły granic królestwa. Zagrzebani pod piaskami czekają na nierozważnego intruza. '''Dowództwo Król Grobowca - ''' '''Bohaterowie Znani bohaterowie -----W TRAKCIE BUDOWY----- Kategoria:Królowie Grobowców